welcome to earth
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: steven and spinel enjoying some time with each other, after cleaning up beach city


**heh what up everyone, this is my first su fanfic and I been thinking about this for awhile now so I wanted to do it before someone beat me to it, heh so enjoy**.

Spinel looked at the sunset on top of the temple, as she was sitting on the ground with her leg's pulled to her chest, thinking about all that had took place within the following 2 weeks, thinking about how she hurt everyone, almost destroyed the earth, and hurting Steven.

She sighed quietly but looked at the sunset, a small smile had slowly made it way on her face, enjoying the warmth it felt again her skin "i guess this bigball of dirt isn't that bad" she mumble as she started to think about everyone, how they had seemed to welcome her with open arms every though she had almost killed everyone, but it was mostly because Steven had told them it was okay, it had also shown when she had help fixed and clean around the city.

"Steven universe..." She said softly as she had let herself smile at the name, thinking about the boy, as she feel happy just saying the name but just being with him had made everything better "Steven universe... Mr. Universe" she said as it had just rolled of her tongue, she had let a soft giggle leave her mouth.

"Heh Mr. Universe is my dad" a voice said making spinel scream and jump up high in the air despite sitting, she dropped to the ground in a ball but her head had slowly raised up, looking at a smiling Steven and she had quickly hid her head.

Steven chuckled softly as he sat near her, looking at the setting sun "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming" he said rubbing the back if his neck.

A pair of lips had stretched from the spinel ball "h-how much d-did you hear" spinel said softly while Steven was amazed as her power despite seeing it a lot, it was still amazing to watch.

"Mostly just Mr. Universe" Steven said as he had looked at her "heh I was looking for you" he said wanting to change the subject so spinel wouldn't be embarrassed anymore.

"You was" spinel ask feeling happy that he was looking for her.

"Yeah, I had wanted to see if you wanted to watch the sun set with me but I see you was watching it already" Steven said with a small chuckle "but that doesn't mean we still can't watch it together" he finished.

Spinel had slowly came out of her ball while pulling her lips back to her face as she looked at Steven with a small smile on her face, but her smile soon went away "you wouldn't want to watch it with someone else" she said as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"No, only you" Steven said making spinel look at him as he had smiled at her.

Spinel blushed softly none the less as she had watched Steven hold up a guitar, making her wonder how long he had it with him, she kept watching as he pluck a few cords before he stayed to play a small song and he started to sing softly.

**_i wanna be happy for no reason_**

**_like the sun rising exactly_**

**_in every _****_season_**.

**_i wanna be free,_**

**_i wanna believe_**

**_that all of my dreams_**

**_keep waking up_**

**_and i wanna love_**

**_i wanna be touched_**

**_but softly at first_**

**_i wanna be happy for no reason_**

**_like the sun rising exactly_**

**_In every season_**

**_you've been here before_**

**_you opened the door_**

**_you walked straight on through_**

**_there's nothing to do_**

**_and nothing is wron_****_g_**

**_If nothing is right_**

**_we're happy now and_**

**_yes we practice magic_**

Steven sang softly while him and spinel had closed their eyes, gently swaying side from side.

Spinel had made her pinky stretch out and loop before pulling close, making her finger horn that she had used to control the injector before she had gently blew into her hand, making a small trumpet sound before she had started to play while Steven had watched her in awe.

Spinel opened her eye's and saw Steven looking at in aew, making her blush and stop playing but saw him smile at her before he started to sing again, this time spinel had sing with him

**_i wanna be free_**

**_i wanna believe_**

**_that all of my dreams_**

**_keep waking up_**

**_and i wanna love_**

**_i wanna be touched_**

**_but softly at first_**

They had sang as they had looked at each other while spinel had noticed the look in Steven eyes as he had just started to play his guitar, looking at her.

Spinel took a deep breath and started to play her finger horn with as much passion as she could, while steven smiled as he watched and listen, after awhile he had finished singing while spinel had played.

**_you've been here before_**

**_you opened the door_**

**_you walked straight on through_**

**_there's nothing to _****_do _**

**_and nothing is wrong_**

**_If nothing is right_**

**_we're happy now and_**

**_yes we practice magic_**.

Steven and spinel had finished playing and singing before looking at each other, letting out a small laugh and spinel had moved closer to Steven laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the orange color sky, and the sparking water.

"Heh welcome to earth, spinel" steven said as he remember he haven't properly welcomed her yet, while he had place the guitar down then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Earth eh... Heh I guess I could get used to this big ball of dirt" spinel said softly making Steven chuckle a bit as they both just watched the horizon, together; not wanting this moment to change.

**there we go, heh my first su fanfic and just so it doesn't come as a surprise, I am a steven x spinel shipper, so don't be surprise when I make fanfics about them heh but that all I have to say so like, comment, share, and see ya next time**.

**song: no reason by tōth**


End file.
